Ianto vs Jack
by Joy Tanning
Summary: An arguement arises between the two.


**Jack:**

He turned his face away from me, his whole body infact

And was he crying?

"_Ianto…? Are you ok? I thought you wanted it… didn't you like it?"_

"_It's just sex" _he replied his voice oddly monotone

"_Am I missing something?"_

"_What would you be missing huh?! _He startled me._ What in the world could a man with everything be missing? I don't know why you come into my bed every night why don't you just go fuck one of the others? C'mon you're from the 51__st__ Century or whatever I bet you've had better, and more experienced. Is it out of pity? Or because I'm so weak that I must need you moaning in my ear every night? Or is it 'cause you're bored? You get through people or, or things like I get through oxygen in my bloodstream – I mean NOTHING to you!"_

"_Ianto... I..." _I was actually hurt by his words. _"How could you think such things?" _and I touched his shoulder but he flinched and then stood up.

"_How could I? Me?! Everyone's talking about it; everyone knows what you're like. So while you pretend that you could give two shits about me – everyone's laughing at me"_

"_I do care"_

"_Fuck off. I can't believe I… I fell in love with you, worse still I made myself think you might've just maybe, wanted me"_

"_You don't know how much" _I murmured, embarrassed.

"_Oh don't give me that crap! I'm not your little lapdog anymore". _He turned to walk away, took a few steps even but I got in front of him.

"_But I do, I want you SO much... Every time I see you I want to grab you and hug you and hold you forever. You don't know how much you turn me on – with your waistcoat and tie and suit, with your little smile when I tell a joke, when you imply sexual acts but keep a straight face. You have me on my knees begging for you with one glance. And yesterday when I came up behind you, wrapped my hands around you and kissed your neck – just the feel of your body made me hard" _I blushed, I had probably said too much.

"_And is that why you go off on your little missions, and shag half the population of whatever planet or time you're in? And this doctor of yours, did he trade you in for a younger model? So I'm the rebound right? "_

"_Just SHUT UP!"_ and I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out in front of everyone. We were both absolutely naked but that wasn't the point. _"You want proof? Do you want everyone to know how I feel so there's NO chance whatsoever of a misunderstanding? Well I'm obsessed with you, every little thing that you do turns me on, I crave your touch and your kiss and… and… I want you so much right now that… "_ and I kissed him. How else could I explain? My hands shook as I held on to this body. The tension, the fact that I was arguing with him, the desperation for his approval had made me stutter. I hadn't realized that I'd become hard, for once I'd made an embarrassment of myself. I kept my gaze on the floor, when I looked up he was looking away. I didn't understand. But he kissed me back?

* * *

**Ianto**

I see jack sitting on the bed, glum yet so adorable. He doesn't flinch as I walk in.

He doesn't move a muscle as I sit on the floor and look up at him. He managed to get his trousers on and his shirt but he hasn't done up his buttons or put his braces up. _"Stand up"_ I say, and I playfully pull him up myself. He's still looking down. _"I'm sorry"_ he murmurs but I hush him. I hug him and he slowly opens up. Slowly melts into my arms. _"I'm sorry I put you through it. Owen and the others, they've just been pissing me off."_

_"Since that day with the pterodactyl I haven't slept with anyone else but you, I promise."_

_"It doesn't matter, you're an adult you can do whatever you want, sleep with whoever you want"_ but my voice trails off a bit. I don't mean it but I don't want him feeling trapped with me.

_"What you said about the Doctor – we never slept together. I'm not lying I wanted to… once. He was so like me. I'm a time agent, he's a time lord, he lives for thousands and thousands of years and I will live forever. I just wanted someone to spend the rest of my life with or someone I won't have to bury – so soon. But all I realized was that, I couldn't leave you."_

_"Oh, hush" I say. "I've come to make you better" and I smile cheekily._

_"Will I be needing my clothes?" he asks, confused._


End file.
